thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Esmeralda Avenfield
Esmeralda Avenfield (true identity: Arielle Majaran) (a.k.a Marianna Karaskie) is a female tribute originally from District 7, but lives in District 1. She was created by Billie. esmeralda irl.jpg esmeralda avenfield.png Basic Information Age: 16 (former life), 18 Gender: Female Birthday: May 20th (former life, real birthday), November 27th ('given' birthday) Alignment: Chaotic Good (former life), True Neutral Hair Colour: Brown, blood red (formerly), blonde (natural, formerly) Eye Colour: Green, blue (natural, formerly) Height: 5'6 (formerly), 5'9 Weapon(s): Axe (formerly), throwing axes (formerly), spear, dagger, poison Family: * Mother (former life, deceased) * Father (former life, deceased) * Roynar Amberstin (former life, deceased) Home: District 7 (birthplace, former life, formerly), Capitol (formerly), District 1 Occupation(s) before Games: Former tribute, former patient, successful test subject of resurrection project, friend of the Karaskies, maid of the Karaskies, Marianna Karaskie imposter Usual affiliation: The Majaran family (formerly), Roynar (formerly), the Karaskies, Dr. Adderson Cladiyon, The Capitol Institution for Extensive Medical Research (TCIFEMR), a small District 7 rebel union (formerly) Usual alliance: Loners or Anti-Careers Love Interest(s): Roynar (deceased) Token: A pink diamond ring, which was actually her engagement ring from her previous life. Backstory 'Former life' In her natural life, Esmeralda was a sixteen year old girl from District 7 named Arielle Majaran. Her official birth name was Arielle Karavina Majaran, she was born on May 20th and she was the only child and only daughter of a lumberjack (father) and a rebel union member/promoter (mother). Arielle's mother attempted to get Arielle's father to join the union several times, but he was too caught up in his job. Eventually, sometime after Arielle's birth, her father witnessed an incident whilst at work. He noticed a Peacekeeper nearby and a little girl standing in front of him. He then saw the little girl begging to the Peacekeeper but the Peacekeeper pulled out his gun and fired it at the little girl. Luckily, the little girl survived but it was still a terrible thing to witness. Unable to do anything, Arielle's father waited until his work hours were over to finally go home and tell his wife that he wanted to join the union. Eventually, he became an official member and left his job, meaning that Arielle's parents were both fully dedicated to the rebel union. Their decisions would go onto to affect Arielle's upbringing. Growing up, Arielle liked to spend her time in the untouched part of the District 7 forest, climbing trees for hours on end with no care for the possibility of serious injury. When she wasn't climbing trees and injuring herself, she was attending the meetings of the rebel union with her parents or she was at home, in a makeshift shack within the district's slums. She became a free-spirited, adventurous girl. There was a streak of rebelliousness in her, but this was to develop yet. Arielle found the meetings of the rebel union to be boring. That was until she started befriending other kids whose parents were members of the rebel union, including the girl who had been shot by the Peacekeeper years before and a brown-haired, brown-eyed boy called Roynar Amberstin, who was the same age as her. Roynar and Arielle grew to like each other and eventually fell in love. When they reached the age of 14, they started a relationship. However, the rebelliousness of the two teens was increasing. They started to skip rebel union meetings and caused mishaps around the district. Their escapades caught the eye of a certain Peacekeeper, who Arielle thought was antagonizing her (when really, he wasn't). Two years later, Panem was plunged into a state of rebellion once again. Unsurprisingly Arielle's parents and the rebel union sided with the rebels. Meanwhile, Roynar had proposed to Arielle with a pink diamond ring, which she accepted. The two didn't have a care in the world at this point. The reapings eventually came. Arielle was encouraged by her parents to promote the rebellion as much as possible if she ended up in the Games. She agreed to do so, but her main motivation wasn't the rebellion. It was Roynar. On reaping day, Arielle, clad in black clothing to make a rebellious statement, volunteered for the 12 year old female that was reaped. She looked to the crowd of male teens eligible to become the next District 7 male tribute and found Roynar smiling at her. She smiled back. Roynar would later go on to be reaped. Arielle tried so hard to not break down into a flood of tears in front of everybody, but just couldn't stop herself. She looked to the male crowd again, hoping that somebody would volunteer in Roynar's place but nobody did. One of the Peacekeepers who escorted the two was the Peacekeeper whom Arielle captured the attention of. And so Arielle became a tribute. She spent the train ride to the Capitol miserable and upset, with Roynar doing his best to comfort her. The pair didn't bother to interact with their mentor or district escort. Eventually, she stopped crying and became determined. She was determined to promote the rebellion as much as possible for her parents and she was determined to make sure that Roynar became one of the victors (the edition of the Games in which Arielle and Roynar were in allowed more than one victor). When the two arrived at the Capitol, the two contemplated as to how they were going to promote the rebellion. The two initially thought that the idea of attempting to assassinate the President during the 'Resurrection' 'After resurrection' Personality Strengths and weaknesses Song Inspiration Inspiration Notable relationships Family NoMale.png|Father † NoFemale.png|Mother † roynar amberstin.png|Roynar Amberstin, fiancé † Fate Gallery Trivia * Esmeralda will take a while to write. * Esmeralda's backstory will be based on a dream that I had and will have some inspiration from a storyline that was cut out of GoT. Category:Unfinished Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Females Category:Billie's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 1 Category:18 year olds